RETRATO DE UNA OBSESION
by Shinigami Ely Chan
Summary: HASTA DONDE SERIAS CAPAZ DE LLEGAR POR AMOR?


RETRATO DE UNA OBSESION

Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter Severus Snape – Remus Lupin

AU, DRAMA

By : Shinigami Ely Chan

" ESTE PROYECTO PARTICIPA EN EL FESTIVAL TOP DRACO 2016. CELEBRADO POR LAS PAGINAS : WE LOVE DRARRY Y I LOVE BOTTOM HARRY "

Disclaimer : Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Han pasado 10 días desde que el joven Harry James Potter desapareció junto con el ahora sospechoso de homicidio Draco Malfoy – Una foto de ambos jóvenes, tomada del álbum escolar aparecía en los principales canales de noticias – Los padres ofrecen una cuantiosa recompensa para quien brinde información que lleve a su localización.

11 meses atrás.

\- Buenos días jóvenes – saludo el maestro, un hombre mayor de barba muy larga y aspecto bonachón – Sé que están emocionados por haber vuelto de vacaciones, pero recuerden que el ciclo escolar apenas inicia – notando al joven rubio parado junto a la puerta – Tu debes ser el nuevo alumno – obteniendo un asentimiento de su parte – Bien, ven – aplaudiendo un par de veces para callar al grupo – Jóvenes, su atención por favor - obteniendo un poco de silencio - A partir de hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero, espero que sean amables y demuestren que en esta ciudad podemos ser hospitalarios - Porque no te presentas – señalándole a sus próximos compañeros.

\- Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy – comenzó a hablar el joven rubio de ojos grises – Fui transferido por el cambio de trabajo de mi tutor y aunque suelo ser bueno en matemáticas, lamento decirle esto profesor – Las odio de verdad – sonrió ante la risa de sus compañeros y del mismo profesor, pues era la materia que impartía.

\- Muy bien Draco – colocando su palma en el hombro del joven – Porque no te sientas al lado de Potter – señalando el fondo de la clase, donde un joven castaño de lentes le miraba con curiosidad.

\- Hola, soy Harry – extendió su mano el castaño, en cuanto el rubio tomo asiento.

\- Tienes los ojos verdes – respondió, mientras sujetaba su mano – Lo siento, es que alguien que quise mucho también tenía los ojos de color – termino la conversación al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Las clases habían transcurrido sin novedades durante el primer mes, en realidad a él la vida escolar le fastidiaba, pero ahora que todo estaba a su favor no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad.

\- ¿Estás bien Harry? – se acercó a preguntar al notar como el de ojos verdes estaba sentado detrás de uno de los arboles más grandes del jardín, mirando a la nada.

\- Estoy bien – elevando su rostro – ¿Cómo me encontraste? – le pregunto al notar que se sentaba a su lado.

\- Paseaba por aquí, cuando te vi – mintió – ¿Tienes algún problema? – notando como le miraba con insistencia.

\- ¿Es cierto que sales con Charlie?

\- Por supuesto que no – respondió con rapidez - Supe que salía contigo – colocando su mano encima de la de el – Lamento que terminaran.

\- Me humillo – respondió el castaño – Me dijo frente a todo el equipo de atletismo que no valía nada, que no necesitaba a alguien tan poco estimulante como yo – comenzó a llorar – Todo fue antes de que llegaras, pero el hecho de saber que le gustas...

\- Tranquilo – colocándose frente a el - Él es un tonto por no reconocer al hermoso ser que eres - juntando sus frentes – Si debo ser sincero - delineando con su dedo la forman del labio inferior del de ojos verdes – Me alegro de que estés disponible – agrego antes de cerrar la distancia entre sus bocas.

Había esperado resistencia, temor, inclusive rechazo, pero cuando nada de eso paso supo que lo tenía.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? – preguntaba el rubio, mientras se sentaba en las piernas de su ahora oficialmente novio – Nos divertiremos – señalando las entradas para el concierto de moda – Eres tan responsable que estoy seguro de que no se preocuparan si vamos, además debemos celebrar que llevo aquí 6 meses.

\- Draco yo – intentaba responder sin dejar que los besos que repartía a lo largo de su cuello lo distrajeran.

\- Vamos Harry – insistía el rubio, mientras deslizaba su mano por el cierre del pantalón del castaño – Promete que me acompañaras – comenzando a frotar su pene por encima de la ropa – Si me amas, debes ir.

\- De acuerdo, iré contigo – respondió entre jadeos el de ojos verdes.

\- Eres el mejor – besándolo apasionadamente, mientras la humedad en los pantalones de su pareja, le mostraba que había hecho un buen trabajo.

Convencer a Harry de que lo acompañara al concierto de su grupo favorito había sido perfecto y todo hubiera seguido así, de no ser por la presencia del ex novio de Harry y su hermano menor.

\- Es una sorpresa verlos aquí – Había dicho el mayor de los peli rojos – Yo jamás logre que me acompañara – le comento, mientras notaba que como muchos jóvenes su hermano y el de ojos verdes se estaban dejando llevar.

\- Si, está un poco cambiado – respondió con mal contenida furia. Pues a unos pasos de él, en ese antro barato, se encontraba el objeto de sus deseos, bailando acaloradamente con el menor de los Weasley.

\- Lo sé – sonrió, mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros de su chaqueta – ¿Quieres? – ofreció el pelirrojo.

\- Claro – acepto con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro, pues a pesar de su enojo había notado que los ojos de Harry no se alejaban de el – Siempre tan caballeroso – dijo al arrojar la primera bocanada de humo – Dime – colocando su espalda en uno de los muros del lugar y su brazo en el hombro del pelirrojo – ¿Porque no te di una oportunidad? – pregunto mientras deslizaba una de sus piernas por entre las del joven mayor.

\- Harry – respondió al sentir el aire más pesado - Me contaste que te recordaba a alguien – intentando acercarse para besarlo.

\- Nos vamos – escucho la voz del de ojos verdes, antes de notar sus manos cerradas en puño.

\- Pero si nos estamos divirtiendo – respondió – Weasley es muy divertido – palmeando las mejillas del mismo.

\- Aléjate de el – advirtió, antes de tomar la mano del rubio y llevarlo fuera del local.

\- ¿Cómo puedes dejar que se acerque a ti, después de lo que me hizo? – le pregunto mientras caminaba con pasos rápidos.

\- No intentes aplicar esa doble moral conmigo Potter – respondió el rubio, mientras se soltaba y detenía sus pasos – Fuiste tú, el que se olvidó de mí, ¿crees que no me di cuenta de cómo te restregabas en el hermano? – comenzando a elevar el tono de voz.

\- Yo solo bailaba con Ron – intento justificarse, al notar las mejillas rojas y las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos grises que amaba.

\- Claro – suspirando - Ahora que te has dado cuenta de que puedes sustituirlo con alguien más parecido, que más te da lo que yo haga.

\- Tú no eres un sustituto para Charlie – intentando abrazarlo.

\- ¿En serio? – respondió altanero – Entonces, dime: ¿porque él conoce a tus padres?, ¿porque visita tu casa y a mí nunca me has llevado?

\- No creí que quisieras conocerlos – respondió desconcertado el castaño – Draco, si tú quieres yo...

\- No Harry – recargando su cabeza en el pecho del de ojos verdes – No debo ser yo quien lo pida – sintiendo que lo abrazaba y acortaba el espacio entre ellos – Déjame ir – suplico con la voz cortada, mientras se separaba de él y salía corriendo.

\- Draco – grito el de ojos verdes, sin saber qué hacer.

Después de lo ocurrido en el concierto, había recibido por lo menos de 50 llamadas de Harry, quien también se había encargado de saturar su buzón de voz y enviado muchas más solicitudes para entablar una conversación en línea de las que esperaba.

\- Draco – escucho que le llamaban.

\- Hola Charlie – sonrió al notar que unos pasos más atrás, un cabizbajo castaño se acercaba.

\- Me preguntaba si querrías...

\- Él no quiere nada contigo – se apresuró a interrumpir el de ojos verdes, mientras empujaba al pelirrojo.

\- Cálmate – elevando las manos en señal de no querer problemas – Solo quería saber si le gustaría acompañarnos...

\- Dije que no quiere nada de ti – colocando su mano en el pecho del pelirrojo– Así que no te le acerques – comenzando a hacer presión – No le hables, no lo mires – ordeno, sin darse cuenta de que varios alumnos ahora les miraban con sorpresa, pues si bien Harry no era del tipo enclenque, siempre había sido más pequeño que su ex novio.

\- Harry – hablo el rubio, mientras le obligaba a retirar su mano del desconcertado pelirrojo y lograba alejarlo de las miradas curiosas.

\- No conocía esa faceta tuya - hablaba el rubio mientras el joven bajo el intentaba recuperar el aire que había perdido después de la ardiente sesión que acababan de tener – Debo decir que es excitante - murmuro, antes de lamer el contorno de su oído.

\- Debemos hablar Draco – comenzó el castaño, mientras obligaba al rubio a rodar hacia un lado.

\- No hay nada de qué hablar – respondió el de ojos grises, mientras se sentaba para vestirse.

\- Draco, te amo – continuo el de ojos verdes – Quiero que estemos juntos para siempre, eres mi mundo – jalándolo hacia él, para abrazarlo.

\- También te amo, Harry – depositando un beso en sus labios, antes de levantarse para alcanzar su mochila.

\- ¿Para que la quieres? – pregunto al notar como sacaba su lapicera de madera.

\- Ya verás – respondió al sentarse entre sus piernas y mostrarle que tenía un compartimiento oculto en él se encontraba una foto doblada– Esa es mi madre – señalando a una rubia de ojos claros y porte elegante – murió hace unos años – explico, mientras obtenía una pequeña navaja y se hacía un corte en el pulgar.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto el castaño, mientas dejaba la caja y la foto aun lado.

\- Préstame tu mano – ordeno el rubio, para al instante realizar el mismo corte en el pulgar de Harry.

\- Ahora siempre estaremos unidos – juntando ambos pulgares – Mi sangre te reconoce como mío – haciendo que le besara – Y la tuya me acepta.

\- Eso es muy romántico – agrego el de ojos verdes, mientras volvía a devorar los labios de su pareja.

\- Quiero que termine esa relación – gritaba con frustración un hombre delgado, castaño y de ojos claros – No sabemos nada sobre el: ¿de dónde es?, ¿dónde vive?, ¿qué hacía antes de llegar aquí?

\- Moony – hablaba su pareja desde el sofá – ¿No crees que exageras?

\- Mira Severus? – respondió molesto ante la nula preocupación del padre de Harry – Sé que no es mi hijo y que jamás ocupare el lugar de Lily ante el – sentándose en el sofá – Pero hay algo en ese joven que no me agrada.

\- Solo lo has visto una vez – suspiro cansado de tener esa platica una vez más – Es un joven educado, amable y estudioso. Recuerda que gracias a él, Harry subió sus notas – intento convencerlo una vez más – y además no veo cual es el problema, sobre todo cuando tú mismo quieres que esta familia termine.

\- Eso es un golpe muy bajo hasta para ti – suspiro en señal de derrota – Pero deberías darte cuenta de lo pálido que esta, casi no come, ya no sale con sus amigos, él se convirtió en el dueño de su tiempo.

\- Es parte de estar enamorado, ¿no recuerdas como éramos?, como nos escapábamos del trabajo, como pasábamos horas al teléfono – acercándose para abrazarlo y siendo rechazado al instante - Y ya que nosotros no podemos serlo, porque no lo dejas ser feliz – expreso antes de dar por terminado el tema

\- Tiempo – escuchaba un joven en la quietud de su habitación - Eso era algo de lo que él no disponía – No podía dejar que Draco lo abandonara por culpa de sus padres.

\- Harry - besando el torso desnudo del castaño – ¿De qué serias capaz por mí?

\- Sabes que por ti, haría lo que fuera – acariciando el rubio cabello

\- Si te pidiera pasar la eternidad a mi lado...

\- Lo haría sin dudarlo – respondió el de ojos verdes antes de que el rubio se apoderara de sus labios una vez más, intentando ocultar la sonrisa de triunfo que seguramente estaba por aparecer.

\- Severus, Severus – gritaba el castaño de ojos claros, mientras buscaba por toda la casa a su pareja.

\- En el despacho – respondió ante la urgencia en el tono de voz de su pareja.

\- Hable con el agente Finigan – mostrándole una carpeta llena de papeles con la foto de Draco Malfoy en la primer hoja – Me dijo que lo buscan por homicidio en varias ciudades, dijo que su ultimo novio se suicidó cuando lo dejo – enseñándole la foto de un moreno de aproximadamente la misma edad que su hijo.

\- ¿Como consiguió esto? – pregunto para si mismo el de cabello negro.

\- Debemos buscarlo – comenzó a urgir el castaño, que en medio de su preocupación había pasado por alto la actitud del mas alto – Aquí debe estar su dirección – arrebatándole los papeles

Han pasado 10 días desde que el joven Harry James Potter desapareció junto con el ahora sospechoso de homicidio Draco Malfoy – Una foto de ambos jóvenes, tomada del álbum escolar aparecía en los principales canales de noticias – Los padres ofrecen una cuantiosa recompensa para quien ofrezca información que lleve a su localización.

\- ¿Por qué no aparecen? – pregunto, un cada vez más demacrado castaño.

\- Debes tener paciencia Moony - entregándole una taza de té.

\- Quieres que tenga paciencia, tú mismo viste como tenía su cuarto tapizado con fotos nuestras – recordando el tétrico paisaje que los había recibido al entrar al edificio en que vivía el rubio – Era obvio que nos vigilaba desde mucho antes – y el antecedente familiar de desórdenes mentales que hay en su familia.

Severus miraba con pesar al hombre con el que había compartido varios años de su vida, por el que había hecho de todo para quedar libre de su esposa y al que ahora, no podía decirle que los jóvenes habían sido encontrados en un hotel a las fueras de la ciudad, justo al día siguiente de que iniciaran la búsqueda. Ambos muertos por sobredosis de calmantes y con una nota que decía que siempre estarían juntos.

Sabía que había sido egoísta.

Buscar a Draco, traerlo a la ciudad. Lograr que su hijo y el joven Malfoy se enamoraran había sido lo más fácil, ambos tenían problemas psicológicos, co dependencia y una necesidad de amor tan patológica que asustaba a sus psiquiatras. Lo difícil, había sido mantener engañado por tanto tiempo al hombre que ahora le miraba con amor, con un amor que parecía apagado hasta que su hijo desapareció.

\- Yo estaré siempre contigo – le dijo al hombre que amaba, mientras elevaba su barbilla para besarlo.

Si el dolor de buscar a Harry le ayuda a mantenerlo a su lado, perder a ambos jóvenes en el camino fue un precio que siempre estuvo dispuesto a pagar, pensó para sí mismo Severus, mientras apagaba el televisor.


End file.
